


My boy, my boy, my boy

by Rushi_Rush



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Dont read if suicide triggers you, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Except hyunjin, Fights, He says two sentences, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Maknae line are only mentioned, Mentions of Suicide, Seungbin deserve more recognition tbh, Seungmin says shit once, Suicide isnt mentioned too much dont be put off, What a powerful couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushi_Rush/pseuds/Rushi_Rush
Summary: Seungmin's parents are too overbearing and he finds comfort in a boy he bumped into named Changbin.





	My boy, my boy, my boy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo guys!!! Im back with a seungbin fic which isnt an angst over load!! I have kept the angst to a minimum so i hope u guys like it!! Its currently 4 am and I rushed to complete this fic because i wanted to put something up before passing out so fun! Please ignore any mistakes as im about to fall asleep and probably missed them while editing.
> 
> The title is from Billie Eilish's My Boy.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys!

Seungmin had had enough, it seemed. 

Getting home from school, he had a huge fight with his parents over their controlling behaviours. Both parties had yelled at each other quite a lot, taking out all anger that had simmered beneath the surface. 

The fight did not end well for Seungmin as his parents grounded him for the next 2 weeks, taking away his gadgets as well. They confined him to his room and didn't bother to call him downstairs for dinner. 

He had stayed there all day, his thoughts consuming him. The fight had reminded him of times he had worked hard to forget and brought feelings that he had suppressed with a lot of difficulty, over the years.

He wanted to talk to someone about everything he was feeling because it was all too much for him to bear on his own but he didn't have his phone because his parents had confiscated it from him. 

Arguing with his parents felt like he was standing on a very high hill and with each statement thrown at him by his parents, he was getting closer to the edge.

They fought about everything, from Seungmin’s clothes to his mannerisms and his studying, his friends. Whatever they could fight on, they would. This, unfortunately, had brought him to the edge of the hill one too many times. 

It was hard, getting back from the edge of the hill, when death was beckoning him with open arms, looking so inviting. It would mean an end to meaningless arguments and fights, something Seungmin had wanted so eagerly.

But it wasn't as easy as it sounded. It required a lot of courage to take your own life and Seungmin had been faced with that choice a lot of times in his meager life. 

The only reason Seungmin was still alive now was his friends (and also because he was a bit of a coward). The 4 of them, namely Jisung, Hyunjin, Felix and Jeongin, had brought him back from the edge of the hill with a lot of effort on their part. They knew about his dysfunctional family and had set out to keep him safe and happy away from them, even if it was only for a few hours. They tried their best and Seungmin would forever be grateful to them.

This time though, Seungmin didn't know if they were enough to hold him back from the edge. He had enough of his parents shit and their stupid punishments. 

As soon as it was 11 pm, their bedtime, he snuck out of the house, without a plan in mind. He let his feet lead him wherever they wanted, taking him to one of Seungmin’s favourite places, the river. 

It was calming, leaning against the railings of the bridge, listening to the waves passing by. He had always managed to doze off, sitting there. Seungmin was too stressed this time and not even the sound of the waves could bring him peace.

Standing there, looking over into the water, Seungmin contemplated jumping in. It's not like a lot of people would miss him, only his friends would. With time, they would get over him and make new friends, forgetting that a Seungmin ever existed. He jumped up onto the railing, one leg on each side, and sat there, one step closer to death. It didn't feel as terrifying as before.

Before he could bring his other leg over the railing, a voice called out to him, “Hey! Get down from there!”

Seungmin paid no mind to the voice and continued to gaze into the water, when he felt someone grabbing his arm in a firm grip. He turned to the side to find a guy who was really short but also really beautiful. His face was quite sculpted and with his eyes rimmed with kohl, he looked intimidating as well. 

Though right now, he was looking at Seungmin worriedly. “Whatever’s wrong, jumping isn’t the solution to it.” 

“Who are you and why the hell do you care?!” Seungmin yanked his arm out of the boy’s hold. “Leave me alone!” 

The boy didn’t move from his place, instead he grabbed Seungmin and pulled him off the railing and onto solid ground. “I won't leave you alone to do something that is going to hurt the people who care about you.” 

“Whatever.” Seungmin wrinkled his nose at the shorter boy and walked off towards his house, leaving the other guy confused and worried.

 

Seungmin thought that it was the end. He wouldn’t have to face the boy again. Seungmin would probably feel extremely embarrassed when meeting the boy because he had witnessed one of Seungmin’s most vulnerable moments. But the chance of seeing him again were pretty less. He lived in a big city with a large population. It would be nearly impossible to bump into the same people twice.

It seemed that fate had other plans.

Seungmin and his friends were hanging out after two weeks of him being grounded. It was a Friday and they had nothing better to do so they were at the mall. Their plan consisted of stuffing their faces at the food court and then maybe walking down the street to the local arcade. 

What wasn't included in their plan: Seungmin bumping into Changbin. Literally. Even if it wasn't included, it had happened and Seungmin prayed to the gods above that the boy didn't remember him. Its as if destiny was out to get him when Changbin (the guy) asked him if he was alright now. Just as he uttered those words, his best friends rushed over, checking if he was fine after that bump.

It looked like Changbin was about to mention something but a discreet shake of Seungmin’s head had him closing his mouth shut. 

Chagbin waved at all of them instead, “Hello! My name’s Changbin.”

All of them shook hands with each other, introducing themselves to Changbin.

“How do you know Seungminnie? Are you his friend?” Hyunjin piped up, staring intensely at Changbin.

“Oh yeahh. Me and Seungmin…. We met a while back. I guess he didn't mention me to his friends.” Changbin pouted at the end, looking more childish by the second (and also cute but Seungmin wasn’t thinking that, totally not).

Seungmin rubbed his hands together awkwardly, “It completely slipped my mind. I didn’t do it on purpose. Sorry.” 

As Seungmin’s friend discussed where they were headed next, Changbin and him exchanged numbers. Changbin forcing him to take it. “Call or text me whenever you wanna talk okay? Don't be shy.”

Seungmin hesitated before mumbling a yes and then his friends were dragging him off, yelling a see you later to Changbin. 

Seungmin found himself taking up Changbin’s offer 2 days later after an intense fight with his parents. It had ended with his dad slapping him and locking him in his room. His parents yelled at him a lot, yes, but they had never physically hurt him. His mind was still reeling after the fight and the only option he could think of right now was Changbin.

He took a few breaths to calm himself down before calling him. Changbin picked up after three rings, “Hello?”

Just hearing his voice broke something in Seungmin and he started sobbing really loudly. “Seungmin! Hey, its okay. Take deep breaths for me. It will be alright. I am right here.” He could hear Changbin’s soothing voice through the phone and after a few minutes of calming down, he could finally speak up.

“C-can we meet u-up somewhere?” His breaths were coming out uneven, with a few hiccups but Changbin heard him perfectly fine.

Changbin agreed to meet up on the river bridge.

Seungmin sneaked out of his room through the window and headed off to the river. It only took about 10 minutes and from far away, he could spot someone in all black, sitting on one of the benches lining the bridge.

As he was walking up, Changbin turned to look at him and his eyes looked a lot more concerned. Seungmin knew there were tear tracks present on his face, he could already feel his eyes welling up at the sight of Changbin.

Changbin stood up to greet Seungmin and in seconds Seungmin’s arms were wrapped around Changbin’s small but built frame, his face tucked into Changbins neck. The tears presented themselves again as Seungmin’s shoulders shook due to his crying.

It was pretty new for Seungmin to be hugging someone on their 3rd meeting but there was something about Changbin that made him feel secure and comfortable, even if he didn't know much about the guy. 

As Changbin rubbed Seungmin’s back and whispered consolations in his ears, Seungmin thought he could get used to being comforted this way, in Changbin’s arms.


End file.
